Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a memory device. For example, at least some example embodiments relate to a storage device and/or a method of operating the same.
A flash memory device has been widely used as a voice and image data storage medium included in information devices such as a computer, a smart phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a digital camera, a camcorder, a voice recorder, an MP3 player, and a handheld personal computer (PC). An example of a large-capacity storage device based on a flash memory is a solid state drive (SSD). With a sharp increase in demand for SSDs, SSDs have been used for various purposes. For example, an SSD may be used for a server, a client, a data center, or the like.